Prank
by Kittykatx3
Summary: It's april fools day and Dash pulls a prank on Danny making it look like he wet his pants...Danny didnt like that all..so he gets the help of his friends to prank it back?but will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Prank**

**Chapter 1:The Prank and Prank back.**

**Disclaimer:I Do not own Danny Phantom **sighs****

**Summery:It's april fools day and Dash pulls a prank on Danny making it look like he wet his pants...Danny didnt like that all..so he gets the help of his friends to prank it back?but will it work?**

''Ahh April Fools day, the best day every..well behind christmas and my birthday''.Tucker said walking down the hallway with his two friends Danny and Sam.

''I dont get the point of April fools day,pulling childish pranks for no reason at all?'' Sam said throwing her hands up.

''Aww come on Sam you never pulled a prank on anybody..its not funny to you all all?'' Danny said in and looked and Danny and sighed.''look i just dont get the point''.Then Dash walked up to him.

''Hey Fenturd'' Dash said walking up to Danny.

Danny sighed.''what do you want Dash?''

''I just came to ask you if you could get the water fountain to work..its not working!'' Dash said.

''Dash im not stupid!..i know its a prank''

''No its not look!'' Dash said dragging Danny to the fountain and Tucker and Sam following him.''See look at it'' Dash looked at Dash then at Sam and Tucker who Danny followed his gaze to the fountain.

Danny observed it but didnt trust touching it.''Dash it looks fine''.''No look!'' Dash said pushing down the eyes whidened ''mabey somthing really is wrong with it'' Danny thought to him self.

''Fine Dash'' Danny said pushing down the button a the water squirted out and hit Danny in his looked at Danny and pointed there fingers and looked down his pants were all looked back up and his faced turned pink.\

''haha got you fenturd!'' Dash said pushing him into his covered himself and ran into the boys looked down at his pants.

''Great''Danyn went ghost and flew to his house and changing into dry pants,after that he flew back into the boys room and changed he walked out of the bathroom people were laughing at him.

''Hey its tinkle puff fenten!''**(A/n:That was accully from a line i got from drake and josh xD)** Some jock shouted,and everyone laughed growled and went down to and Tucker alreasy got thier was eating his burger and Sam looked concerned.

''Hey guys'' Danny sighed.

''Danny are you alright what happed?'' Sam asked.''Fine,but now people keep laughing at me and calling me tinkles!''.Tucker started chuckling and Danny glared at him and Tucker stopped.

''Danny I think your over reacting'' Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder.

''Hey Tinkles'' Some guy said walking passed looked at Sam.''Am I over reacting now''.Sam sighed ''it was just one person''.Then..

''Hey everybody its Tinkles'' Some guy said.

''Tinkle puff Fenten'' Some other dude said that was next to the other dude.

''Whats up tinks?'' Some other dude the whole cafateria started to laugh and Danny got up from his seat and marched out of the cafateria.

''Danny wait!'' Tucker and Sam shouted chasing after him.

''I cant beilve this now im the joke of the school!'' Danny said throwing his hands up.

''Well Danny its still april fools day all you have to do is prank him back!'' Tucker said.

''But I dont have a prank!'' Danny said.

''leave that to me!''

Danny,Sam,and Tucker gasp.''Who said that?'' Danny Dawn and Daniella appeared in front on them.''Hey sexys'' Dawn said sticking her tounge out and Daniella started giggling.

''Why are you guys hear?'' Danny asked.

''What cant a cousin help you pull back an awesome prank!''Daniella said chaning back into her human form.

''Whoa wait how did you two meet''.Danny said.

''Well Sam told me you had a clone named Daniella that was created by some guy named Vlad'' Dawn said sticking her tounge stared at Dawn and glared at did a sarcastic gasp.

''i did not!'' Sam said.

''yeah'' Danny said sarcastically.

''How did you find her?'' Danny asked Dawn.''Well i was going for a little stroll in my wolf form untill Daniella!'' Dawn said pointing at her.''..she jumped on my back and demanded me to give her rides..then we introduced each other and now were here..but before we came me and Danillella went to the nasty burger and had a burp of and i won!'' Dawn said giggling.

''So wanna hear the prank or not?'' Daniella said.

''fine go''.Daniella and Dawn explain the plan to the trio.

''Thats the pranking spirit!'' Tucker exclaimed.

''So wanna do it?'' Dawn asked.

''Fine''Danny said rolling his and Daniella cheered and did a high five.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prank**

**Chapter 2:Prank in action.**

Dash was in the Locker room taking a he was in there Danny and Daniella were in the locker room with phased his hand threw the locker and took out his Danniella in her hand had a bra and a pair of underwear in her hand and phased it threw into his and Danneilla started to giggle and left the locker room and Danny put a banana peel write outside the locker door.

Sam,Tucker,and Dawn were in front of casper high with loads of pudding in buckets and filling balloons up with were laughing the whole time.

Then Danny and Daniella showed up.

''ok so we got everything set up i he in the locker room how about here?'' Danny asked.

''We got the balloons and everyone of them is filled with pudding'' Sam said laughing.

''I thought you didnt like pranks,Sam'' Danny said.

''No,I dont like childish pranks..this is acully a good one''Sam said eye whideded.

''Well ok..now lets get this party started!'' Danny said cheering then the rest followed him.

xXxXxX

Dash was scrubbing his hair then stepped out of the walked naked to his locker and opened gasp.

''were are my clothes!'' Dash said pulling out a bra and one answered considering he was the only one down pace turned pink and put on the bra and underwear,he had no choice.

He peeked out of the hallways no one was in there,Dash sighed and stepped he stepped out he slipped on a banana started glidding across the hallway still on the banana looked ahead and screamed loud when he was about to hit the door.

Then it opened out of no tripped on te stairs and fell to the bottom he heard someone shout ''now!''.Then they started throwing pudding balloons at they were done millions of kids started pointing and laughing at face turned pink and ran away.

Danny,Daniella,Tucker,Sam,and Dawn came out of a bush and began to laugh.

''That was awesome!'' Tucker said.

''awesome!'' Sam repeated.

''I know..thanks for the help guys''

''No problem''.

xXxXxXx

The next Day Danny,Sam,and Tucker walked into casper they stepped in everyone started cheering there name.

''That was an awseome prank!''Some kid said comming up to them.

''Thanks'' They Dash walked up Danny.

Dash got into Dannys face.

''So..you pulled that prank?'' Dash said just raised his hands and Danny closer his eye expecting he felt someone patting his was Dash!

''Nice prank'' Dash said.

Danny just stared at him in shock.''Wait your not mad?'' Danny just smiled.

''Of course not..I mean your the first person to like ever pull a prank on me!''

''and your happy because,...?

''No one is brave enough to stand up to me and pull a prank on me..i got to hand it to you fenten,your not as dimwitted as I thought''

''Uhh..thanks..?'' Danny said Dash walkd away.

''That just backfired'' Danny said.

''atleast you got some respect'' Tucker said,

Danny smiled ''yeah''.Then Dash came back and shoved Danny into a locker.''but if you ever pull a prank on me again ill make you wish you were never borned fenten!''Dash then closed the lock and walked away.

''Or not..'' Danny said Sam and Tucker started to laugh and walked away.

''guys..guys..guys''Danny sighed and just stood in the locker and waited for help forgetting he could phase threw.

**I liked this story..not so much the ending though..so what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!'**


End file.
